There are a wide variety of known telescope arrangements. For example, telescopes may be categorized into two types including refractor and reflector telescopes. Reflector telescopes use mirrors to gather and focus light. The light collecting ability of a telescope is a function of the total amount of light collecting area, which for a reflecting telescope is the size of the mirror, or what is known as the telescope's “aperture.” Magnification is a function of the eyepiece used in a telescope. In astronomical optics, various simplifying assumptions may be made in the construction of telescopes.
For example, the simplifying assumption may be made that all rays incident on the optics are parallel, and all angles are small. Further, various well established principles are used, such as Snell's law. Illustratively, Snell's law holds that the angle of incidence is equal to the angle of reflection. As is appreciated, there is a substantial understanding of the way in which light behaves in a reflective situation. Further, there is a substantial understanding of the refractive properties of light and the way light behaves when passing through a medium. Conventional telescopes use many of these known properties of light.
In conventional telescopes, the light gathering ability is determined by the area of the initial mirror, which is the primary focusing mirror. The initial mirror is curved to focus the light onto a single point. Then, the light is reflected onto a secondary mirror, which may or may not be a flat mirror, which is positioned in a slanted fashion in order for the light to be directed to an eye piece that allows the viewer to view the image which is represented by the incident light.
In reference to the prior art of FIG. 5, incident light 310, is directed to a primary mirror 320. The primary mirror is a concave mirror which reflects the incident light 310 to a secondary flat mirror 330. The secondary flat mirror 330, reflects the light onto an eye piece 340, for viewing the image, which is represented by the incident light. As shown in the telescope system of FIG. 5, the image is typically clearer when more light is collected. As a result, the area of the initial mirror 320, i.e., the concave mirror, is typically made larger with higher power telescopes. However, there is a limit on how large the initial concave mirror can be made. Further, the initial concave mirror increases in size, the cost also substantially increases.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the arrangement of FIG. 5, as well as other problems with known telescope arrangements.